Rivals
by Killua K
Summary: Usagi falls in love with Tuxedo Mask and when she had told this to Mamoru, he got jealous of his own self. Now, he wants to tell her that he is Tuxedo Mask. But would that mean that Usagi just loved Mamoru Chiba because he is her Tuxedo Mask


"Rivals" By: Killua K. A sailormoon fanfiction.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. Sorry for the silly things I've been making up in this fic like the sailor soldiers' attacks. Again, please read, REVIEW, and enjoy!  
  
Whaack!  
  
Her hand landed on his face and left a big red mark. His cheek became swollen and ached as he held it. It burned hot and the sensation buried into his muscles. He looked up and saw the red face of Usagi Tsukino. She was very angry with him and her other cronies were behind her and trying to stop her from fighting with him. He stood up and stared at her for a moment. Surprisingly, it was like banter to Usagi so her eyes turned red with anger and steam blew up from her ears and nose. "Usagi, come on! Stop it. We have to go home as soon as possible," Rei yelled at her. Makoto and Ami held Usagi's arms and tried to drive her away from Mamoru. But she was really angry and she kept on pulling away from their hands. "Just give.me one last minute and I'll fry this baka up!" she shouted at him. "Stop acting like a kid, meatball-head and go home!" Mamoru shouted back. She got angrier and suddenly, she broke through Ami's and Makoto's hands and went closer to him. She looked up because of his height and slapped him again across his face. "You're coward, Mamoru no baka!" she cried. Suddenly, Minako came with her cat Artemis. She ran to them then watched as Usagi and Mamoru's fight raged on. She inhaled deeply then held Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Gosh, Ami-kun, we're all late! What the hell is going on?" she told her. Ami looked at her through her eyeglasses and smiled upsettingly. "We couldn't stop their fight.by the way, is Luna still waiting with Chibi- Usa?" she asked. Minako nodded her head and sighed. She buried her face on her hands. "Oh.we need to stop them, Ami-kun. Attacks of the negaverse monsters are happening now near Tokyo Tower. That's why we need to get Usagi out of this fight and I mean NOW!" she said. Ami thought for a while then she whispered something to her, then to Rei and Makoto. After a while.  
  
"Usagi, we'll leave you first, Ok?" Makoto cried. The others went off. Usagi was confused at what's happening. "Where are you going?" she asked. Makoto smiled. "Sailor business." she whispered. Before she could react, Makoto left her with Mamoru. Now, her temper really had reached its boiling point. She turned to him and scowled. She frowned disgustingly and hit him with her backpack. "This is your entire fault, Mamoru! My friends left me. If you had gone off earlier, maybe I would have gone off with them, too!" she cried angrily. "It's your fault pin-head! Not mine," he protested.  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru noticed a monster behind her and was shocked. Negaverse monsters.so that's why the sailor soldiers left us here, he thought. "You know, Chiba." she was interrupted when, Mamoru pulled her down on the ground. "Watch out!" he cried. The monster failed to cut Usagi's head off by its two axes. Liquid oozed out of its big mouth. It emitted foul smell and it had six arms holding each with deadly weapons. Usagi saw it and was horrified. She needed to transform quickly and be Sailor Moon to stop it but.Mamoru would know that she's Sailor Moon and many people would know too. She hadn't any choice. What will I do? She asked herself. She glanced at Mamoru and saw his troubled face. Now, her heart beat quickly. Another dilemma arose. If she wouldn't change now, many people would be killed, but if she transformed in front of the crowd, they would know her secret.  
  
@~~~~~ "Venus Beam Attack!" Minako's power fried up one of the negaverse's monsters. It was melted down while the others went closer to her. Sweat rolled on her face and she was really exhausted to continue up this fight. If only Usagi's here. she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Makoto was busy fighting other monsters too. "Jupiter lighting bolt!" she shouted as lightning struck the creatures and toasted them. She wiped her sweat and let out a big sigh. "Whew! That's close," she told herself. But unfortunately, another enemy appeared and she sure looked like one of Queen Beryl's soldiers. She was a cursed princess with thorns and swords wrapped around her body. She had bulging eyes but surprisingly, had no mouth or even nose and ears. She went closer to Makoto and positioned. "Sailor Jupiter, it's pleasure to meet you. I'm the cursed Princess Raisha, one of Queen Beryl's soldiers. I've come to finish you off and your other pussy friends," she said slyly. Makoto didn't know how it worked but it seemed that this monster could talk to her by telepathy. The evil monster was floating and her face changed into a beast. "Huh!" Makoto cried as it attacked her by its thorns. She dodged them but later she was hit. Blood sprouted as the thorns hit her. The pain shook her flesh. She collapsed and became unconscious when the cursed princess plunged a dagger through her shoulder.  
  
"Ring of fire!" Rei cried as her power killed many monsters that were victims of the Negaverse's curse. Enemies turned back to normal people but they were unconscious. She was glad at what happened. She sighed then smiled widely. "Now, I'm through. I just need to help other Sailor Soldiers," she spoke. She turned back and transformed to normal again. She wiped her sweat then started to walk away from the place.  
  
Suddenly, someone appeared behind her. She didn't notice it so the monster stabbed her by her poisonous whip that had thorns. "AUGH!" she yelled hysterically as the whip struck her painfully and pushed its way through her flesh. She became numb and unconscious. Then she collapsed and fell on the ground. Blood ran out of her open wound. The monster went closer to her and got her. She laughed evilly then smiled. "Two down!" she cried as she vanished in thin air.  
  
Ami continued fighting the creatures that were subjugated under Queen Beryl's power. Those were really people who turned out to be innocent victims. "Bubble Slash!" she cried. All her enemies were defeated and they all changed to normal. She sighed then wiped her sweat. I know it's not over yet. she thought.  
  
Suddenly, a monster appeared behind her and laughed. Ami quickly turned back but unfortunately, the sword the monster held plunged into her throat and spilled out a lot of blood. "Aa..aa..who..who-are you?" she tried to speak as she tried to pull the sword away. More blood spilled out and she ran out of breath. Finally, she collapsed. The monster took her and disappeared instantly.  
  
"Well, I guess it's over," Minako spoke as she sighed. I'm sweating like a pig! She laughed at the thought. She smiled then turned back to find her friends. Suddenly, another monster appeared. It was a woman with no mouth, ears and nose. "It's not over yet, Sailor Venus!" it cried telepathically. "Who are you?" Venus asked as she trembled. Before she could get an answer, the monster quickly went to her and stabbed her stomach by her hand. Blood rushed out and she became unconscious quickly. The monster held her then disappeared as it laughed.  
  
@~~~~~ "Sailor Moon.make up!" Usagi cried as she transformed into Sailor Moon. After that she quickly went to meet the six-armed monster. But suddenly, she saw it holding Mamoru and was about to lunge his throat when she quickly came and grabbed him back. He was unconscious and had bruises on his face. She laid him down on the ground then went closer to the monster.  
  
"Face me, coward! And not this young man," she yelled bravely but she was still afraid that something happened to her friends. Her heart beat quickly as the tension grew between them. They were staring at each other. The monster oozed its green saliva out. The foul smell accumulated in the air but she didn't mind it. I know he just did that to divert my attention to something else.but it won't work this time, she thought. She didn't cover her nose and walked closer to the monster. The creature held a morning star then growled angrily as it released it towards Sailor Moon. She easily dodged it then grinned. "So much for a monster like you!" she shouted. She stood straight and looked at its eyes. It was very mad but suddenly, it smiled slyly. I wonder why this monster smiled, she thought confusingly. After a second she heard a rustle of leaves and the wind became cold and heavy. She was shocked. Fog covered everything in her sight. She couldn't even see her own hands. "What's happening?" she whispered. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. She quickly looked back and saw the morning star approaching her again. She couldn't move because of shock. Her mouth dropped open and her feet seemed to be glued on her place. The morning star went even closer to her as it swung across the place. "AAUUGGHH!" she cried as she closed her eyes and tried to dodge it.  
  
She dropped on her knees. Luckily, it flung beside her. The metal spikes wounded her face but it didn't kill her. She heard herself sob. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood up and ran away from her place. She didn't know where to go because it seemed that everything was eternity and white. She ran to another place and let out a great amount of air from her mouth. "Come out, coward!" she cried again. Suddenly, she heard it laughed. She turned around many times to check if it was there. But it didn't show up. Sweat rolled on her face and even blood from her open wound.  
  
She sighed then rubbed her eyes from the tears. Where are you, guys? She thought about her friends. They haven't come back yet. Maybe there were still many monsters sent by the negaverse. She turned back then to her side. She stepped carefully and watched the movements of things that she hears.  
  
"Get out, you." she was interrupted when she felt a big ball of metal spikes fatally flung to her back and flung her across the place. Blood spilled out and she felt running out of breath. The pain caused her a concussion and her vision became blurry. She couldn't utter a word nor let out a faint cry. Tears fell continuously from her eyes as she felt herself being thrown away and discarded by a big metal ball with long keen spikes that plunged into her delicate flesh and wounded her brutally.  
  
After a moment, the movement stopped. Her eyes were closed and she was helpless now. The hot blood rushed out from her face and back. She was paralyzed. She knew some of the nerves of her spinal cord were damaged severely. "You're a sorry bitch! You know nothing but fight against Queen Beryl's laws and ruin her plans. Now, you'll take her punishment for all your wrong doings. You will suffer with the rest of your friends and the earth will be ours. Hahahaha!!" a voice cried from nowhere. She couldn't open her eyes and see it. But the voice was evil and demonic. Fear ran through her back as the pain grew more. Now she's not only worrying about herself but also her friends and even the earth as well. She knew the negaverse will attack the planet and make the humans their slaves and she couldn't agree with their plan.  
  
Wait.I still have one more chance to save the earth and my friends. And it is.Tuxedo Mask. If only he knew where we are. she thought. Blood rushed out and her wounds ached tremendously but she could feel nothing because she was paralyzed. She was numb. She tried to open her mouth and speak Tuxedo Mask's name but she could barely hear her voice. She felt like someone was choking her. "Tu.Tu-Tuxedo.M-mask," she finally spoke then she heard a couple of laughs and chuckles. She then collapsed when she ran out her breath.  
  
@~~~~~ "Milord, the Sailor Soldiers were defeated as you have predicted. Their bodies are now in the cloning room."  
  
"Very well.Did you happen to have Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I'm afraid no, Milord. The cursed princess was unable to get her from her slave because a mysterious man got her from the princess's slave. The cursed princess wasn't able to run after him because he just vanished in thin air."  
  
"What?! But we need her! Send my command to my soldiers to go and find that Sailor Soldier. But for the mean while, make the clones of the other four to send back on earth."  
  
"Thy will be done, Milord."  
  
Her slave disappeared quickly while she laughed.  
  
"Soon, their power will be mine and even the planet earth! Hahahahaha!!!!"  
  
@~~~~~ She tried to open her eyes and look around her but the pain stopped her from doing it. She could feel the pain from her wounds. It was severely wounded and her flesh was torn apart. She could still remember how the morning star flung her away from her place and how the metal spikes ground her flesh. The memory was clear and the feeling was still there. Now she was more worried about her friends and even the whole planet earth because of Queen Beryl's evil plans about it. There is no more sense if I worry about myself. I will also end up as their specimen. But please.God.help my friends. This is my entire fault. I wasn't there when they badly needed me. I haven't thought about their feelings when I stayed with Mamoru and kept on fighting with that pest. I should've listen to Rei or Ami, Makoto and Minako.I was so stubborn! She thought. She felt hot tears flow out of her eyes. It wetted her wound and sent an extreme pain to her body. But not a single ache hurt her. She was numb and she didn't feel anything except for the guilt she felt for her friends.  
  
"Now, hold on.this won't hurt you badly. You just need to drink these and you'll be fine, I promise. After that, you won't feel anymore pain," a voice cracked into her thoughts. Usagi thought that this man (whoever he was) was selfish. He didn't think that she was numb because of the severe wounds from her fight earlier. The spikes damaged some of her nerve tissues in her spinal cord that she was paralyzed. Tears flowed out again and she felt her mouth open. She felt hot bitter liquid flowing down her throat. It almost burnt her tongue and throat because of its temperature and taste.  
  
"Very good. I just hope you'd be fine. Don't give up, Usa-ko. I'm still here. Even Chibi-Usa's still here. We all need you," the voice spoke again.  
  
"Usagi.please, don't give up. You can recover from that. You're a strong woman," another voice said. This one was childish and soft to her ears. It felt so good to hear the childish voice. She felt complete and strong.  
  
Tears rushed down on her face again. They were so hot and painful whenever they hit her wound across her face. Suddenly, she felt a thumb dry away her tears then caressed her face. The hand was warm and caring. She wanted it to stay there and warm her forever. I'm not dead, she thought, I'm alive and I'm safe with someone's house. I'm not with Queen Beryl's spaceship. God.thank you! But my friends aren't here. They are with the negaverse monsters fighting. How could I be so selfish? I need to rescue them! I need to!  
  
@~~~~~~~ "Rei, Sailor Mars. Changed."  
  
"Ami, Sailor Mercury. Changed."  
  
"Makoto, Sailor Jupiter. Changed."  
  
"Minako, Sailor Venus. Changed."  
  
"The clones are in place, Milord. The mission is accomplished as what you've predicted."  
  
Queen Beryl looked at her collections of defeated super heroes. They were inside big tablets filled with water. They were all severely wounded and most of them were almost dead because of the wounds they had. They lost almost half of their blood and they're unconscious. She looked at them and laughed. "The clones will roam in earth and ruin their identity. They will destroy the planet and I will rule among the earthlings! HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
@~~~~~~~ Ami! No! Don't give up.I can't let you die! Usagi's thoughts screamed at her. She was crying hard and watching Ami as she battled with Queen Beryl. Blood spilled everywhere and she earned many wounds from the queen's attacks. Suddenly, Beryl made a big ball of fire and threw it to her. She hasn't dodged the attack so she was burnt up to crisp. Flames rolled on as her ashes floated in the air. Usagi kept on crying for her and tried to break through from the chains holding her back. It marked her skin red and hurt her. Beryl kept on laughing at her as she suffered. When she looked up again, Rei appeared with her weapon. Again they battled but she lost when the queen mercilessly stabbed her many times with her powerful sword. Rei was defeated and she died immediately. Rei!!!! She screamed from her mind. She couldn't speak nor open her mouth and groan. It was too painful. The chains held her strongly. She cried harder.Tears spilled out of her eyes as the enemy burnt Rei's body. God.what's happening? She thought. Another Sailor soldier came up. Makoto was holding her ball of lightning. Courage filled her intent eyes. But Usagi knew she'd fail too and be defeated. "Please.stop fighting.Ma-ko-to, p-please." she barely made out the words. She wept as again she witnessed how Queen Beryl killed her friend. Her body was burned again like the others. I can't take this anymore. Please stop! Suddenly, Minako appeared. She charged to the queen and tried to hit her with her sword but she just knocked her down and plunged Minako's own sword to her flesh. She quickly burned because the queen touched her by her power. All of a sudden, all of her friends died and their ashes floated in the air. Usagi moaned hopelessly at the scene. She was stupefied at what she saw. Queen Beryl came closer to her and held her face with her long- nailed hand. She didn't look at her instead she was traumatized at the massacre. The queen smiled slyly and then wounded her face by her nail. A deep wound opened and blood spattered. "Wake up, Usagi.wake up.You have no more friends. I killed them all. So just snap out of this and get the hell prepared for your death!" she cried angrily as she slapped her face. Usagi continued to cry. She closed her eyes for a moment then.opened it for the last time.  
  
Instead she saw Mamoru's face in front of her. She was shocked. She was blinded by the sunlight coming from the window. It was then she realized it was morning. She looked around and noticed that it wasn't the place where the queen tortured her and massacred her friends. It's just a dream. I'm glad it is. But what happened? she thought. She saw Mamoru's face getting closer to hers. She blushed instantly. Suddenly, she frowned. She quickly held her hand in the air and slapped him hard. He quickly jerked away. She tried to sit up and confront him but her back ached tremendously that made her groan painfully. "AUGH!" she cried. Mamoru assisted her as she lay down again on her bed. He was very careful not to touch her wounds. "I'm sorry but you shouldn't force yourself, Usa-ko. You're wounded very badly. I think you'd be cured after four months. Your wounds are very deep and the doctor advised me to take care of you and make you rest for the rest of the time," he explained. She wasn't able to understand what he's talking about but then she's been able to connect things. So, Queen Beryl didn't take me. Mamoru got me and took care of me. I remember now.A monster appeared then and wounded me by its huge morning star. The morning star buried at my back and flung me away. But how? How did Mamoru save me from it? He's not that strong, she thought. She looked at him and saw the red mark on his face. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I-I was shocked that I slapped you. I haven't even realized you're the one you saved me after all I've done to you," she apologized. He then smiled and knelt beside her. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "It's okay, Usa-ko," he whispered. "I know what you've been through. Actually, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have fought you in the first place," he said. She didn't smile nor react. She turned her eyes away from him and choked back her tears. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako.why didn't I save you? She thought as she looked through the window. Mamoru then stood up and went to the door. She noticed it and looked at him. "Mamo-chan?" she whispered. "Hmp?" he looked back. He saw her sad face. "What?" he asked.  
  
"How long have I been in your house?" she questioned him.  
  
"Ohhh.I think about three weeks. But don't worry. You're not a burden to me at all. Besides, I have really nothing to do whenever I finish studying for school," he chuckled. "Actually.I like it when you sleep."  
  
He turned back and opened the door. Suddenly, he turned around again and smiled. "You know, Usa-ko, you really look like an angel when you sleep," he chaffed. She was pissed off at what he said and frowned disgustingly. "What do you mean? I'm a devil when I'm awake?" she reacted. He laughed teasingly as he went to the door. "You said that! Hehehehe!" he cried. He made faces and laughed again. "OOHHH.YOU BASTARD! Wait till I'm fully healed. I'll kick your sorry ass out of your own house!" she cried angrily but he just chuckled then left her there.  
  
@~~~~~~ "Milord, the capsules are ready for launching."  
  
"Then go and send them to planet earth to replace their identity. But before you go back, have a little fun in that planet first so Sailor Moon will show up. Then go back here and tell me her location."  
  
"Yes, Milord."  
  
The slave disappeared. Queen Beryl looked through her magical mirror and saw the evil duplicates of the four Sailor soldiers. She grinned widely and then crushed the mirror into pieces. "The earth will be mine and I will find Prince Endyimon and have him!" she cried as she laughed evilly.  
  
@~~~~~~ Usagi woke up and for the third time the nightmare repeated in her mind. She was sweating like a pig and her breathing was abnormal. She held her throat and felt a hot sensation burning in. She started to cry as the feeling hurt her. "N-n-nooo." she tried to shout. But it only turned out as a whisper that echoed in her ears. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked around and tried to find some aid. She remembered about Tuxedo Mask. "Tu- Tu.xedo M-Mask!!!" she finally shouted. The door soon opened and a form of a man appeared. She smiled but she didn't recognize the face because of her tears. Finally, she collapsed.  
  
@~~~~~~ She opened her eyes and was blinded again by the light. She lifted her arm and covered her eyes until she adapted to the light. The door opened and Mamoru came in with a tray. He smiled at her then put the tray on her lap. He pulled a chair from the table and sat beside her. He helped her sit up then he moved the tray closer. "Have your breakfast, Usa-ko. I know you're hungry," he said happily. She turned her eyes to the food and was really surprised at the food. There were corned beef, ham, hotdogs and egg. Plus there was a cup of rice and a slice of bread. A glass of fresh lemonade was beside the plate. She smiled then lowered her head. "I really appreciate this, Mamo-chan," she spoke. She looked at him as she smiled. "But, why are you doing this? Well.I-mean you know, you might get late for your classes, or meetings-or even dates with your girlfriend just because you're taking care of me."  
  
He chuckled then held her hand. "Usa-ko, I don't care and besides I have no girlfriend that's why I'm wasting my time on you," he said. She smiled again then slipped off her hand on his. She looked down on her food and didn't stop smiling. "Gosh.I didn't know you can be pretty good to me even if we're rivals," she said shamefully. He laughed then stood up. He went to the door and opened it.  
  
"At least, you've known the truth this time.that somehow I also care for you," he said as he left. Usagi shook his words away from her mind. She then started to eat.  
  
@~~~~~~ Afternoon came.  
  
Usagi was still in bed sleeping. She hasn't washed herself up nor waken up. She still couldn't stand up because of the wounds she earned from her fight. It was boring and at the same time queer that a woman like her wasn't doing anything at all. She missed her friends and the days they'd always hang out together or the times they'd talk about the cute guys passing by. It was really different now that she's bed-ridden and ill. And now that she's with another different person in the house. But the fact that she was alive was the most important of all not if some things were a whole lot different than before. She has survived the battle and the wounds she suffered. And someone saved her from all of those pains. It was Tuxedo Mask. Maybe Mamoru was really him. But it couldn't be. He had no powers and he's not a sweet man although sometimes she couldn't understand his words if he liked her or he just cared for her because she's a wounded girl. It was her Tuxedo Mask. She knew whenever she calls his name, he'll come and save her.and he did.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
She opened her eyes and rubbed them. She then checked where that voice came from. She saw a little girl with pink hair. Her eyes were blue and the feelings they expressed were hidden behind her mystery. Usagi sat up and recognized the sweet face she used to see before. "God.you're alive," she whispered to herself. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she smiled. The girl rushed to her and quickly embraced her tightly. Her scent filled her nose and the soft feeling of her skin made her pain go away. She placed the girl beside her and put her arm around her neck. "Chibi-Usa, how I missed you!" she cried. Chibi-Usa smiled and hugged her tightly. "Usagi.I thought you weren't gonna make it. I-I-I t-thought you'd.be.dead," she spoke as she burst out crying. Usagi caressed her body and comforted her.  
  
"I will never leave you." she spoke to her ear. Her tears continued flowing down on her cheeks. They embraced each other tightly and moaned.  
  
They didn't notice that Mamoru was at the door watching them silently. He was grinning widely as he leaned on the doorframe. He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked at the two girls. They look like a portrait of a mother and a child.And I just wish I were the lucky father, he laughed at the thought. But he was really beginning to see another face of the Usagi he knew before. She was a whole lot different. She was merrier, kinder and of course.prettier and sexier. Before he thought she was the opposite. But he was very wrong. He decided to interrupt them for a while as he neared them. "Aughmmm." he coughed suddenly as he sat beside them. They noticed that it was him. They lost contact on each other and looked at him. Usagi smiled while Chibi-Usa climbed to Mamoru. She played with him and he laughed sweetly. Usagi thought the scene was intoxicating. She wished the time would just stop and she'd be there watching the two people forever. "You know.you look like father and daughter," she spoke. They stopped playing and glanced at her. "Ooohh.that's weird. I just thought the same way for you earlier when you were hugging Chibi-Usa," he said. She was shocked and she suddenly blushed. She lowered her head. "Oh.w-well, it is really weird," she said.  
  
"Are you well, Usa-ko?" he asked. She looked up and realized that he was handsome. She blushed again but she let her pride ate her. "Yeah.quite. But I couldn't wash up or just stand up. I think my legs are paralyzed," she spoke.  
  
"That's awful." Chibi-Usa groaned. "Why don't you let Mr. Mamoru carry you to the bathroom so you can wash yourself?" Usagi and Mamoru blushed when the girl said that so they took their eyes off each other. The little girl wondered why. She stood on the bed and held their faces by her little hands. She then turned them to each other. Usagi's face fell right in front of him. They both blushed tremendously as they looked at each other. They wanted to leave right away but Chibi-Usa was holding their faces to each other. "Chibi-Usa!" Usagi cried. She laughed then quickly got off the bed and rushed toward the door and left. Usagi turned her face away while Mamoru did the same way.  
  
"She can be really a pest sometimes," Mamoru chuckled. Usagi's temper has blown off and she became angry again with him. She faced him then bravely pushed him off her bed. "Why are you laughing? You think 'tis was good that she's a nasty brat?! Oh come on, Mamo-chan!" she cried. He was startled at a word that she has said. He stood up and looked down on her face. "What did you just call me?" he asked. She curled her eyebrows and frowned. She planted her hands on her hips and eyed him sarcastically. "What are you saying?" she asked. "You just called me 'Mamo-chan'," he replied. She frowned disgustingly again and rolled her eyes. "Hello?" she said. "What's the big deal, Chiba?" Suddenly, he smiled then held her arms tightly. "You're okay!" he cried happily. Surprisingly, he was driven by his emotions and he accidentally pulled her to him and pressed a deep kiss on her lips. She was shocked at what he did and pushed him aside. "How dare you do that to me, you.you pin- head!" she cried. She tried to stand up on the bed but suddenly, she lost balance and fell directly on top of him. She hurt his back and she felt her wounds open again. She screamed in pain as the feeling eroded through her flesh. She held his shirt tight as she tried to fight the pain she felt. "N- nooo!!!" she cried as tears appeared in her eyes. She couldn't move. The same thing that happened to her before happened again. Mamoru held her in place as he carefully sat up with Usagi on him. He held her body gently then caressed it when she cried out pain. He embraced her tightly to warm her. "It's all right, Usa-ko.You'd be fine now," he whispered. "Just relax and take a deep breath." She kept on crying as she slowly followed his instructions. The pain continued and so her tears. She kept clinging on Mamoru's shirt. She still couldn't move.  
  
After a while, the pain stopped. She was still crying and she was traumatized at the feeling. Mamoru hugged her tightly as he moved his hands up and down on her back. "Are you all right? Is the feeling gone?" he asked gently. She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were still filled with tears. He wiped them by his thumb and brushed her hair away. "Do you want me to carry you back in bed or I'll let you wash yourself first?" he asked kindly. She looked at him as she cried. "I'll.wash myself first," she said. She then leaned her head on his sturdy chest and let herself relax at the warm feeling it brought to her. She felt him enveloping his arms around her legs and body then carrying her. As she opened her eyes, she saw that they were in the bathroom. He placed her at the tub and knelt beside her. He held her hand and smiled sweetly. "I'll just bring your things in.then if you're finished just call my name, okay?" he said. She nodded her head and wiped her tears. She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "I wish the pain would just go away, Mamo-chan.I can't take it anymore. I thought I'm gonna die," she said. He shook his head and held her face. "You won't die as long as I'm with you," he said. He then stood up and left her to get her things. Usagi buried her face on her hands as she opened the faucet and filled the tub with water. Her clothes were soaked with water and dirt. She continued to cry again. But this time, it was harder. Help me.she thought.  
  
@~~~~~~ Another danger just came up.  
  
The clones of the four sailor soldiers were sent by the negaverse to their places. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were sent to their houses. They were enemies in the form of the girls.  
  
Rei was sent to her house. The capsule opened and the program examined the room. She laid herself on the bed and automatically closed her yes. The program inside her brain would make commands to make her moves completely the same with the true Rei.  
  
The same thing happened with Ami, Minako and Makoto. They were all clones and whenever someone hit their sensitivity, they'd change to monsters and kill people and destroy all the infrastructures in Tokyo and other places in Japan.or even the whole world.  
  
"Time to go back to Queen Beryl's palace. The plan has been made successfully. By tomorrow, we should've sent another monster to roam around in earth," a slave said to his companions then they disappeared in thin air.  
  
@~~~~~~ She was freshly washed. She sat on the bed and watched TV. "Tuxedo Mask." she whispered. She got the remote control and turned off the TV. She slid back to bed and tried to think about him. I know he saved me.and I should thank him for bringing me to Mamo-chan. But I don't know where he is now, she thought. Suddenly, the door opened. She felt excited. "Tuxedo Mask?" she spoke as she looked at the doorway. But it was Mamoru holding a tray with his hands. He was stunned at what she said. "Ohh.I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I thought you were someone," she said. She tried to sit up. He came closer then placed the tray in front of her.  
  
"Who's that 'someone'? Tuxedo Mask?" he asked as he pulled a chair near to her bed and sat on it. She nodded her head as she started to eat supper.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
She dropped her spoon and was shocked. She picked it up and looked at him with widened eyes. "No! Of course not."she protested. "But.I want him to be, if only that would be possible. I don't know his true name and face because he always hides it from me. But I don't care.as long as he protects me with his life. That's enough for me."  
  
She lowered her head and sighed. "I just wish I could even see his face for the last time.I know I won't be able to see him again," she said.  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru chuckled. "Of course you won't see him. You're not one of the famous sailor soldiers. And absolutely you're not Sailor Moon," he said. She decided to be careful with her words so he wouldn't know that she's the true Sailor Moon. She drank her juice and looked at him. "I know I'm not her. But he still saved me once and that matters to me so much. I wish he knew these things. I wish he knew what I truly felt for him."  
  
He kept quiet for a while as he listened to her story. He didn't want to laugh. It was like a fairytale coming true but would surely end up to a tragic one. He knew he shouldn't tell her that he was really Tuxedo Mask and that he was the one who saved her. Slowly, as he listened to her, he realized that Usagi was falling in love not with him but his other self.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded her head sadly. "Yeah.I just wish he would feel the same way, Mamo-chan."  
  
@~~~~~~ "AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!!" the people cried as they ran around the streets. They tried to save their lives but the evil slave of the cursed princess attacked them mercilessly. No on was there to save them. No Sailor Moon. No Sailor soldiers. They ran around like mice being followed by a cat.  
  
The monster was a hypnotized cook from a restaurant. It had three eerie eyes and long keen knives buried like scales on his body. He was holding a butcher's knife. He kept catching the people and decapitating them one by one. Blood spilled everywhere and the foul smell enveloped the whole place. He destroyed buildings and small stores along the road. No one could stop him because of his immense power. The cops came and tried to shoot him with their guns. The bullets plunged to his flesh but all of a sudden, he managed to scoop them out by his knife. His flesh was restored and he growled to express feat over the men.  
  
They were shocked at what he did then continued firing on him. But he just went closer to them and without any warning, decapitated them all by his weapon. Pools of blood were all around and he sensed that he should continue the process all over Tokyo. He then started to walk away from there.  
  
@~~~~~~ She pushed the button of the remote control and was surprised to find news. She placed the control aside and watched for a while.  
  
"The monster decapitated all the people in the place. The policemen had done nothing at all to save lives instead they were the ones taken. It's really a tragic end for this.or maybe- a tragic start to a dreadful story that will soon be published and told by the media. The chief of the police station in that place had called help now from other stations. They will bring more cops to put this monster to its grave. The least thing we could do now.is to stay in our house, lock all the doors and windows and pray that we won't be next."  
  
Usagi covered her mouth by her hand and was shocked at the evening news. How could I stop him? I can't even stand at all. I can't change to Sailor Moon.Mamoru will know they truth. What would I do? She thought. Suddenly, she remembered what happened before when she suffered a dilemma just like this. No! I should try or somehow find a way to kill this monster. Lives will be taken and I can't let that to happen again. It will be my fault.  
  
She removed the blanket covering her body. "Sailor Moon, make up!" she cried as light enveloped her. She became a Sailor soldier again and she was amazed. She tried to stand up. And with all her best efforts, she was able to do it. She grinned widely then slowly walked towards the open window. Each step was like a shock of pain for her. It hurt her so much. But the pain of losing other's lives will be more hurtful if she won't do this. "I've.gotta.do t-this," she spoke. At last she reached the window. She tried to lift herself up and surprisingly, she was able to make it. She looked down. It was like a skyscraper and the height was so tall. She could see the whole Tokyo just by staring down. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would be able to make it. After sometime, she let herself fall to eternity. "AUGH!!" she cried as her voice faded.  
  
The scream brought to Mamoru his senses. It was Usagi's scream, he thought. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to the girl's room. When he opened the door, she wasn't there. The bed was empty and the blanket was thrown away. Everything was a mess. The flower vase was broken and papers were scattered everywhere. His heart began to thud in his chest. "Usa-ko?" he uttered as he checked the bathroom. No one was there. Suddenly, he realized that the TV was on. He watched it for a second and found out about the monster killing people and decapitating them. He ran his fingers through his hair angrily pulled his hair. He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Usa-ko, why did you force yourself?!" he cried. He turned the TV off and then looked back. He saw the opened window and was more depressed when the thought came to him that Usagi used it to go there quickly. He went near to it then looked down. The scene was intoxicating but he had to get out of his fancies and stop Usagi. He closed the window then rushed out of the room. "Time for Tuxie's business."he murmured as he left his apartment.  
  
@~~~~~~ She kept on walking and forcing herself to reach the monster. "I can't let anyone to die." she said as she dropped to her knees. The loud thud echoed along the deserted road. It was so dark and scary. Anytime, the monster could come out and kill her in an instant. She stood up and breathed in.  
  
"I won't fail this time," she told herself.  
  
She walked again not knowing where she'll find the beast.  
  
Suddenly, when she was about to step again.the ground opened magically and swallowed her up.  
  
@~~~~~~ Tuxedo Mask jumped over the roofs of the buildings and tried to find Sailor Moon. "Damn it, Sailor Moon.where are you now?" he told himself. He ran quickly from one place to another.  
  
After a while, he was stopped when he heard screams of people. He looked down and found the monster decapitating them. He clenched his fist then jumped off from the building and silently landed on the ground. He watched his moves and studied them. When, it beheaded a man that was when he jumped off from his place and attacked the monster. He got his cane and stabbed him.  
  
"Had enough?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
The monster was out of balance and fell on the ground. He angrily stood up then eyed him. The people were shocked then they left the place quickly. The monster growled then held his butcher's knife and then attacked Tuxedo Mask. He dodged it easily then threw roses to the monster. The roses wounded him and made a great source of pain for him. The monster growled. Then instantly, Tuxedo Mask threw many roses to him and finally killed him. The monster changed back to a cook. He was unconscious. Tuxedo Mask sighed then wiped his sweat. He looked around and tried to find Sailor Moon. She was nowhere. He cursed under his breath then continued to search for her again.  
  
@~~~~~~ She was bruised badly and new wounds opened up. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself softly. She was still suffering from nausea. Her head ached and her wounds bled. She sat up then tore a part of her skirt. She tied the cloth around her biggest wound to stop bleeding. She looked up and realized that she was trapped. "Oh, God.why am I here? How could I stop the monster?"  
  
Suddenly, the cursed princess appeared in front of her and held a sword. Usagi was shocked. She backed then eyed her. I know that she's a slave of Queen Beryl.She thought. The princess held the sword then went closer to her. Usagi couldn't speak. Her mouth was opened wide in terror. "You'll soon suffer in our hands.Neo Queen of Serenity. Hahahahaha!!!" she laughed. She suddenly stabbed her on her shoulder and then pulled her hair roughly. Usagi screamed loudly in pain. "NOOOO!!!" she cried. Her blood squirted and stained the whole place. The evil princess kept on stabbing her until finally, she collapsed. Her hair was a mess and her whole body was beaten and wounded brutally. Her head bled because of the force the enemy applied to her hair. She earned stab wounds. The princess laughed loudly then disappeared quickly. The whole place turned back to normal. Usagi was lying on the road unconscious and wounded fatally. Her blood was staining her body. She lost her power and she changed back to normal again.  
  
@~~~~~~ It was dawn. Tuxedo Mask hasn't found Sailor Moon yet and he was getting more worried. Where the hell are you? He thought annoyingly.  
  
The time passed by so quickly. It was 7:00 in the morning. The sun has beautifully risen and the birds were chirping all around. He hasn't seen the girl yet. It was strange why she hasn't come back. The enemy was gone and she was surely safe now except if.  
  
.Except if another soldier of Beryl found her and took her. Gosh! It could be possible. If that would happen, he would have another problem to solve again.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ran quickly as he could from one place to another. He suddenly, reached an abandoned road. It was quite dark and scary. He quietly walked as he tried to find her. As he continued, he saw a body lying on the ground. He wasn't sure if it was she or if it was just his imagination. He walked faster and as he reached the place, he saw something that just almost took his breath away.  
  
@~~~~~~ Ami walked silently across the corridor. She was speechless and her eyes were widened. She was moving like a robot and she was acting weirdly lately. She lifted her hand then turned on her watch. She moved her lips closer to it then spoke,  
  
"I will change now as Sailor Mercury."  
  
Suddenly, a black light covered her then after a moment she changed into an evil version of Sailor Mercury. Her dress was colored black and her eyes lost its blue color and turned to black too. She quickly disappeared and headed to the public.  
  
@~~~~~~ Rei walked into the library then turned to the computer section. She opened the web then typed in 'Prince Endyimon'. Unfortunately, nothing happened. The search failed. "Chikusho!" she cursed under her breath. She erased the words then typed in 'Sailor Soldiers'. Only three articles were found about them. She clicked one first then read it. Then she clicked the other one.then the last. But she didn't found much information.until she remembered that Sailor Venus had a white talking cat named Artemis.  
  
She grinned widely as she stood up. She got her bag then went out of the place to go to Venus's house.  
  
@~~~~~~ Makoto changed into an evil Sailor Jupiter. She used her power to electrocute the people and fry them up. No one recognized her because she put on a black mask.  
  
When the policemen came, she quickly ran away from the place as she killed every person in her way.  
  
She turned on her watch then lifted it near to her lips. "Mercury, don't come to this place. The police force found out about me and they might get you. Transform back immediately then we'll all go to Minako's house. Inform Rei about this," she commanded. Then she turned it off. She changed back to normal again then quickly ran to Minako's house.  
  
@~~~~~~ He pulled her into his strong arms then carried her back to his place. When he reached the place, he changed back to normal again. He quickly laid her on the bed then cleaned her new fresh wounds. Blood was rushing out quickly and her color was getting paler. He held her face then tried to wake her up but she was really unconscious. He checked her pulse and found out that it was slow and not quite beating.  
  
"Usa-ko.come on.you can do it. Wake up and look at me. I can't let you die this time," he spoke nervously as he applied treatment on her wounds then wrapped them up with tight bandages.  
  
When she didn't respond, he decided to send her to the hospital. He called the hospital and requested them to send an ambulance. After some minutes, the ambulance came. The people carried Usagi on a stretcher then put her inside. He went inside too then waited as they traveled.  
  
Time passed so quickly, they were in the hospital and Usagi was in the emergency room. Mamoru was outside waiting for results. He was so nervous and he felt tears coming out of his eyes. He wiped them away and realized that this time, maybe he couldn't save someone he cared for. Even though he had the power to protect and save the people, he still couldn't save this person fighting her early death. He was so guilty to let her go and find the enemy alone. He didn't understand what was going on in her mind. But now he knew the true reason. She didn't want anyone else to suffer in their hands and die. She knew how it felt to lose someone you really loved like your friends. They're gone now and she couldn't let others die too so she struggled to find the enemy and kill him. Unfortunately, another enemy came up and hurt her more. Now she needed to fight her death and not the rivals coming her way. She needed to survive this thing.  
  
The door of the ER opened and the doctor came out. Mamoru approached him nervously. "What h-h-happened, doctor? Is-is she okay.now? Is s-she going.to-to.die?" he asked as sweat rolled on his face. His temples were wet with sweat. The doctor held his arm then kept him still.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, she lost much blood. She earned many stab wounds and her head was bleeding badly. Now, she's on 50/50. She might die if we won't give her blood. The only problem is we don't know where we'll go and get another blood type like hers," the doctor informed sadly. Mamoru lost almost all of his hope.  
  
"I can.give mine," he said as his voice trembled.  
  
"What's your blood type?" the doctor asked. Mamoru looked at him.  
  
"Type B. Is that her blood type? Tell me doctor. I need to save her," he pleaded. The doctor sighed then shook his head. "I'm sorry but her blood type is type AB. That is a very rare type of blood. Does she have relatives?" he asked.  
  
Mamoru pulled his hair annoyingly then thought. When he realized that she hasn't any relatives, he thought of Chibi-Usa. Usagi told him once that she was her cousin. But he didn't exactly believe her. "What now, Mr. Chiba? Her life is at stake here," the doctor said. Mamoru looked at him disappointedly. He had no choice. He had to try though. There's nothing to lose. He nodded his head. "Yes, there's Chibi-Usa. I'll just fetch her," he spoke.  
  
"Oh no! You can tell us her address and give it to one of our drivers. I'm sure he can bring her here in no time," the doctor said. Mamoru's face lightened up.  
  
"Okay," he spoke. He wrote the address on a piece of paper then gave it to the doctor. After that he quickly went into the intensive care unit because the patient was placed there. He saw Usagi on the bed catching her breath. Tubes were all around her and she was still unconscious. Her heartbeat was still slow and she's still in a state of recovery.  
  
He sat on a chair beside her then held her hand. Tears flowed out of his eyes and they fell directly on the bed. He trembled as he looked at her. Bandages covered her and she was so helpless. "This is-is.all my fault from the very beginning." he said as he cried. "If I have gone away.maybe-maybe your friends wouldn't have caught and.and you wouldn't have been beaten and wounded like this. It's all my.f-fault, Usa-ko. Please forgive me."  
  
She didn't respond. He only heard her struggle to breathe air normally. He held her hand tightly then kissed it softly. He looked at her and saw some tears rolling down on her cheeks. He cried hard as he saw them. "Usa-ko.you have to-to live. Don't leave me here," he spoke nervously.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open and a little girl rushed in. Mamoru looked at her and realized that it was Chibi-Usa. He let go of Usagi's hand then stood up and embraced her in his arms. Chibi-Usa cried hard on his shoulder. "W-what.h-h-happened to Usagi?" she asked as her voice showed concern. Mamoru looked at her as he brushed her hair away from her face. "She's fine. You just need to lie down on a bed next to her and sleep. When you wake up." he paused. He didn't want to lie to her about the blood thing. But he also didn't want to scare her that Usagi might die if she won't give her blood. "She'll be absolutely all right. Now I'll give you to the nurses. They'll take care of you while you're sleeping, okay?" he continued. Chibi-Usa nodded her head as she cried. Mamoru carried her in his arms then left the room and gave her to the nurses.  
  
@~~~~~~ "The plan was destroyed. We need to kill all the people there."  
  
"I know, Sailor Jupiter. But first we need to find the true Prince Endyimon and bring him to Queen Beryl."  
  
"But Sailor Venus, that is very hard to know. First we have to kill people so Sailor Moon would appear and that's the time we would get her. We would enter her sub-conscious mind and there we'll know if she knows the true prince."  
  
"I think Sailor Jupiter's right, Sailor Venus. Of course Sailor Blondie knows the truth. By that time, we got the prince and the sailor moon." Sailor Mercury looked at them.  
  
Sailor Mars smiled slyly then nodded her head. "I agree with her plan. Besides." she glanced over the two talking cats and grinned. She turned her eyes back to them. "We can use those cats to know some essential info," she spoke. They all smiled then turned their gazes to the cats.  
  
@~~~~~~ "Tube 4 connected. Now, blood transformation ready. Push the button. Ready."  
  
The suction of blood took place and Mamoru watched it. Poor Chibi-Usa! He didn't even tell her that when she wakes up, she'll feel dizzy and she'll turn pale in color. But right at that moment, Usagi's life was at stake. It's a matter of all or nothing. She needs to survive, He thought. One doctor advised him to go out of the room and just wait for results. He did as what he has told to do. His heart thudded faster in his chest and he felt like the whole world was on his shoulders and right now he was carrying it. Sweat rolled on his temples down to his flushed cheeks. After some moments of waiting, the doctor came out and removed his surgical gloves. Mamoru stood up then walked to him nervously. "What happened, doctor? Is she well now?" he asked.  
  
The doctor looked at him seriously. "We still have to wait for formal results. I cannot tell you things and suspicions that aren't exactly right," he spoke.  
  
"Please tell me, doctor. I need to know," he insisted. The doctor held his shoulder and looked at him sadly. "I suppose." he stopped. He thought for a while then shook his head. ".She's not going to make it. But still that's not the formal result." He went away. Mamoru almost dropped to his knees as the words kept on repeating on his mind. "No.no.it can't be. She's not going to die!" he cried. The other people looked at him and saw him as he cried hard. They shook their heads then let him cry out all his feelings.  
  
  
  
He stayed in the hospital and spent his whole night there. In the morning, he visited Usagi in her room. He sat on a chair then held her hand. She was sound asleep but she looked much more okay now than yesterday. Her color was pink and she looked fine. He held her hand tightly as he felt flood of tears behind his eyes. Usa-ko.you're gonna make it. Don't give up, please.He thought sadly as he looked at her. Suddenly, the door opened. He quickly wiped his tears away and looked back.  
  
Chibi-Usa was standing by the door. She was crying hard and her hair was totally a mess. She rushed to Mamoru and hugged him tightly. "Mamoru.the doctor said-Usagi might die eventually.I c-can't let that happen to her. I love her so much," she spoke softly. He caressed her back gently as he hugged her in his arms. "I know, Chibi-Usa.but she won't die. Usagi will going to make it.s-somehow," he hushed her as he choked back his own tears. He told himself to be strong and show the little girl that she would live and not die. He needed to be brave and be optimistic this time.  
  
Usagi's finger suddenly moved in his hand. They were astonished. Mamoru let go of Chibi-Usa and looked at Usagi. Her fingers moved again and her eyelids flushed. They began to smile. He quickly held her face as he caressed it. "U-Usa-ko.?" he spoke.  
  
Her eyes flung open and they were so delighted to see it. Chibi-Usa quickly hugged her as she cried while Mamoru smiled over her and held her hand tightly. "Usa-ko.you're a-a-alive.Thank God," he said happily. He felt his tears rushing down on his face. She slowly grinned as she held his cheek by her hand. "Ma.Ma-mo-chan." she finally spoke.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse and a doctor came in with some equipment. They looked at them. "I guess you're well now, Ms. Tsukino. You just have to rest for a while," the doctor spoke. Mamoru stood up and let them do their job. The nurse injected anesthesia to the patient and after a while Usagi fell asleep. The two people left and advised them to keep quiet and just wait until she wakes up.  
  
@~~~~~~ "Luna, who is the true Prince Endyimon? Does Sailor Moon know anything about him?"  
  
The black cat licked her hand then looked at them with her blue shiny eyes. "I've heard that this prince was once the king of the Moon city. There came a tragedy in that planet. The king and the Neo Queen of Serenity just disappeared and even their daughter. They said those two persons became earthlings and reincarnated as new people in this world. Sailor Moon doesn't know anything about him," Luna said to Sailor Venus.  
  
"But, I'm sure you know something about him, right, Luna?" Sailor Venus told the black cat slyly.  
  
"Well, not much. I haven't even seen that prince. Really," she answered her.  
  
Damn stupid cat! I just hate being so patient with these stupid animals. If I could just kill them instantly.GRRRR!!! She thought angrily.  
  
"By the way, what's with that prince anyway and it made you ask me some eerie questions?" the black cat told the girl. Venus stared at her and half- grinned. "Well, I was just curious about him. It seems that he has something to do with Sailor Moon."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Luna said as she scratched her head.  
  
"But the answers brought it back," Venus spoke. She swept some of her bangs away from her face. "Well, where the hell is Sailor Moon?"  
  
Luna kept on scratching her body. Suddenly, she found a handheld mirror and crawled to it. She looked at it and saw her reflection. Her whiskers were shiny and she was happy to have it that lustrous. "I don't know. I haven't received any news from Chibi-Usa."  
  
Hmmm.who is this another shit? Chibi-Usa? Who is that damned person anyway? Well, I have to wait and be patient to this poor cat!  
  
@~~~~~  
  
He opened his tired eyes and felt a sensation near him. It was so soft and caring. He moved his head and tried to peep from his sleepy eyes.  
  
There.  
  
The girl sleeping- she was damnably pretty. Her complexion was fair and she had blonde hair. "Usagi." he sighed. The sleeping woman was faced to him. Their lips almost touched. And it just made him shudder. His heart beat faster and his body trembled more. 'God, what's happening to me?' he thought. He could feel her sweet breath on his mouth. Her breathing was normal now-not like last night. But how would it exactly feel when their lips would meet? Would hers melt against his? Or it's the other way around? Would hers taste so good that the gentle kiss would turn to a passionate one? He wondered. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. It was so smooth but its color was still pale. Her nose was touching his and he liked the feeling of it so much. 'God, I want to kiss her! But I feel that I'm not just worthy to have her lips on mine. She is not mine and will never be mine. How I wish it's the opposite. But she doesn't love me. It's Tuxedo Mask-and I'm not him.'  
  
She awoke.  
  
Cold blue met dark brown.  
  
"Usa-ko, you're well. Thank, God," Mamoru said. His thin trembling lips curved upwards.  
  
"Ma.mo-chhann.Tu-xed-do M-mask," she spoke. She couldn't speak well. Her lips were parted slightly and it seemed that she has difficulty in sucking air.  
  
"What's with Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"I..-I l-love.him. P-Please t-t-ell him, Mamo-chan," she spoke as her eyes lit up with joy.  
  
"Usagi?" he seemed confused.  
  
"He saved-me. A-and.I r-really love him, Mamo-chan," she said.  
  
'God, it hurts.'  
  
His eyes suddenly lost its color and he was lost in a vastness he never knew that existed before-within him. I am hurt with your words, Usa-ko. You love my other self but you don't love me. What will I tell you now? That I will follow you and tell Tuxedo Mask that you love him?  
  
"So, you want me to tell him your feelings?"  
  
She tried to move her head and respond.  
  
"But are you really sure?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"He's the only person left in this world that I care for.I don't wanna lose him now. I've lost my friends-I can't.let him-g-go, Ma.mo.ru," once again, she sucked the air with all her might.  
  
'How about me, Usa-ko? Don't you even care about me? Will we still be rivals? Usagi, you don't know how much my heart aches to see you here- alive. And yet, you're telling me that you don't even appreciate the little things I have been doing for you? God, I love you, Usa-ko.Why can't you just understand?'  
  
"How.about-  
  
me, Usa-ko?" he finally spoke.  
  
She widened her eyes and was shocked. She looked at him and was baffled. "W- what about you?" she said.  
  
He lowered his head then neared her. His breath touched her lips. It was sweet. And yet, she felt afraid that he might get too close to her.  
  
"Don't  
  
you  
  
even  
  
care  
  
about  
  
me?"  
  
Alas!  
  
"Mamoru? Wh-what are y-you saying?"  
  
He suddenly gazed into her eyes and seemed to enter and melt her whole being. "I tried to hide my feelings for you before. But now, I just realized that I can't do that anymore. Now, that I've finally known that I can't live without you. Yes, Usa-ko." he said. "I will die if I'll let you go. I don't want that to happen."  
  
She remained speechless. 'God, what is he saying?' She was afraid-more. Now, he was just too close. Her lips were parted slightly and yet she could taste his entering breath into her mouth. She shivered so much. She was nervous. 'What if he does something that I don't like?'  
  
"I love you."  
  
Then all were lost.  
  
A/N: BWAHARHAR!!!!!! I'm SOOOO EEEVVVIIILLL!!! It's not actually a cliffy you know. Well, please review and I will accept your criticisms and corrections or any other comments about this story. I'm sorry it had to be so long. Again, sorry for the silly attacks of the sailor soldiers. If you know their true weapons, kindly tell me or inform me about them. Because I kinda made up those attacks. Well, please tell me all the things that you want to say about this fic. Ja ne! ^__^ 


End file.
